


A Little Girth

by Mayalaen



Series: SPNPolyBingo [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Possession, Chubby Kink, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Frottage, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Possession, Size Difference, Size Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: Sometimes when angels get bored, they possess people and go along for the ride.  Sometimes Hannah, Castiel, and Samandriel all get bored at the same time.





	A Little Girth

"What about that one?" Hannah asked, pointing out the woman jogging through the park.

Samandriel moved a cloud out of the way and peered down at the woman. "Nah, I wanna try somebody who is a little thicker this time."

Castiel squinted as he searched the next major city for potentials. "Samandriel likes the feeling of being surrounded by a bigger human."

Hannah nodded. "Okay, then what about that woman?" she asked, pointing out the candidate for her brothers.

Samandriel gasped. "Yes! That's exactly what I'm looking for!"

Hannah looked to Castiel. "Well?"

"Let's go," he said.

Multiple angels possessing on vessel wasn't an easy feat, but they were young and not nearly as powerful as their older brothers and sisters. They didn't take up as much room, and if they were careful, they could possess a human for a few hours without any damage to the vessel.

"This feels nice," Samandriel said, settling in and humming happily to his brother and sister.

The woman's name was Rayna, and she already had her conquest for the evening, which meant they wouldn't have to spend unnecessary amounts of time inside her. Rayna wasted no time in getting the other girl back to her apartment.

"I'm gonna eat you out for hours," Rayna said, making the other girl blush. "I bet you've got a pretty pussy."

"Care to find out?" she asked, lifting her shirt just enough that Rayna could see the undercurve of her breasts. She wasn't wearing a bra.

Rayna grunted, her clit twitching. "I do," she said as she pushed the other girl down to her bed and spread her legs, mouthing over her exposed belly and unbuttoning the girl's jeans.

"What was her name?" Hannah asked.

"Dianne," Castiel replied, happy to see Samandriel filling out inside Rayna, spreading out to each little crevice and reveling in her girth.

"Oh!" Samandriel cried out when Dianne reached up and grabbed a hold of Rayna's love handles instead of her breasts, which most people did when they reached for Rayna. It was refreshing, and Samandriel nearly came when he realized just how much Dianne liked the extra pounds, just like he did.

"You like that, little one?" Rayna asked, settling on her heels as she smirked down at Dianne.

"Uh-huh!" Dianne said, kneading the rolls. "In fact, would you mind if I did something?"

Rayna shrugged. "Anything you want, little one. I'm all yours for the night."

Dianne giggled as she sat up, pushing Rayna down onto the bed before stripping out of her clothes. "You're so fucking beautiful," she said as she climbed onto the bed, then swung her leg over Rayna and settled on her belly, her pussy sliding wet over the skin of Rayna's belly.

That was all Samandriel needed, and both Castiel and Hannah could feel him coming, so turned on by the fact that Dianne got off on Rayna's girth that he lost control for a moment and made Rayna buck up.

Rayna didn't notice, too busy watching the girl riding her belly, but Dianne noticed. She smirked, leaning down to kiss Rayna as she moved her pussy all over the rolls of Rayna's belly, the skin becoming slick because Dianne was just that turned on.

"Oh! Oh, Rayna, yes!" Dianne cried out as Rayna reached up and fingered Dianne's clit, making the girl buck and squeeze her thighs together in ecstasy.

Castiel watched through Rayna's eyes as Dianne leaned back, resting her palms on Rayna's knees and spreading her legs wide, giving Rayna a wonderful view of her pussy, flushed dark pink with arousal and short hair glistening with slick.

"Rayna!" Dianne whimpered, gasping and bucking as she came for the first time that night.

Samandriel was just recovering when Rayna flipped them over, getting between Dianne's knees and burying her face in the girl's pussy. Both Hannah and Samandriel pushed a little more knowledge into Rayna's head, giving her more pointers even though the woman was no slouch in the pussy eating department. Castiel was amused, and when Rayna ran her teeth ever so gently over the lips of Dianne's pussy, making the girl cry out and come again, Castiel gave his brother and sister a mental pat on the back. It was exactly what Dianne liked, and Rayna might never have known had it not been for them.

By the time the night was done and over with, both Rayna and Dianne fast asleep, Castiel, Hannah, and Samandriel left their vessel behind and went back home, the little smirk on Samandriel's face not dying down for at least a few days after that experience.

It was Hannah's turn to pick a vessel next time, and Castiel couldn't wait to see who it was.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [SPNPolyBingo](spnpolybingo.tumblr.com), which is being run by [Christy](http://bendoverandbiteyourgag.tumblr.com). This fills my square for Castiel Hannah Samandriel.


End file.
